Panchito Pistoles
Panchito Pistoles is a friend of Donald Duck and a member of the 3 Caballeros. He is originally from Mexico. History Panchito Pistoles is a trigger-happy Mexican rooster who first appeared in Disney's 1945 animated feature film, The Three Caballeros. Personality Panchito is extremely energetic and fun-loving, upon meet Panchito in The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! he's shown to love his friends and music. He love being apart of the Three Caballeros that it insipre him to be a musician, although he isn't a famous nor successful but wishes to be. Even though he can be a good person he seemed to be a bit vain and self-serving to get the musician life he dreams of. And he does this by getting his friends, particularly Donald's "money" to start his career. But his dream would be greater with his friends Donald and Jose. Panchito is also feisty and courageous which shows when he offer to help save Donald's family. Physical Appearance Panchito is covered with auburn feathers, which are white on his hands and upper arms. He normally wears red charro pants, a short bolero jacket, spurs, and a belt with holsters, all topped off with a large sombrero. He is the tallest of the three Caballeros and is also the most slender of the three. In more recent renditions, his holsters and revolvers are often absent due to censorship. In the Ducktales reboot his trademark revolvers have been replaced with smartphones. Fanon DuckTales: War for Duckburg In Book 2, Panchito and Jose are first seen being taken to their cells at the Boiling Rock prison by the bully guard Xanten. On their way to their cell, Xanten explains the rules of the prison to the Caballeros. In Book 3, Panchito and Jose meet with Donald who is usinga fake ID to falsely trust Warden Homasa. The Caballeros are also pleased to meet Della Duck who is wearing a disguise. After lunch, Della, Donald and Zuko arrange a football game in the prison yard to gain the trust of the prisoners. The football game is done to try and keep the real guards distracted from Chit Sang's first escape attempt. Panchito and Jose win the game, but are shocked when Chit Sang botches his own escape plan by burning his hand on the heated lake. With the prison now under lockdown, Panchito, Jose, Donald, Della and Zuko plot a second escape attempt; Start a riot, play a song to spur the riot, kidnap the warden and use the gondolas to escape. The next day, Chit Sang and Della pull a prank that leads to a massive riot in the yards. The Three Caballeros then sing their trademark song while performing the riot, such as Panchito taking Glock 17s, making a guard slip on a wet floor with a wilhelm scream, breaking Xanten's arm and he and Jose bind and duct tape gag Homasa. Zuko sabotages the gondola controls so it can't stop. As Azula and Ty Lee pursue, Zuko, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey and Panchito duel Azula's team. As Homasa orders the line cut, Panchito panics hoping his guns will stop the line from being cut, until Mai saves them. At home, Zuko introduces the Caballeros whom he and his Duck team saved from the Boiling Rock to the Anti-Fire Nation Coalition Army. Panchito also treats Donald to a Chinese takeout as thanks for saving him. Panchito and Jose are the best song performers in the Anti-Fire Nation Coalition Army. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Funny Characters Category:Adults Category:Birds Category:Caballeros Category:Good Hearted characters Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg